


For The Love Of Humanity's Strongest

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: When all seems lost Y/N knows that she can count on one person to always be there for her brother, Eren Jaeger, and herself. Can humanity’s strongest not only keep Eren in line, but keep his relationship alive as well?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Part One

Five Years Ago

We walked through the gates of Shiganshina and were greeted by many faces. I stuck as close to Erwin as I could, knowing that everyone was disappointed in us. I knew that my little brother would be out there watching as the remaining soldiers came back through the gates, filled with happiness as he watched his favorite group of people return. The mumbling started as soon as they saw our faces. I walked next to Erwin’s horse, someone who had been like a brother to me and had been the reason that I joined the scouts, and tried to hide my shame. 

I looked over to my right and saw his smiling face. This boy had no idea what was really happening outside those walls, keeping his innocence was going to be my number one priority. Erwin and I both looked over at him and upon seeing his smile we couldn’t help by hang our heads. So many of our comrades had lost their lives, so many people that I had spent so much tie with, gone with a blink of an eye. I could never unsee the things that I have seen. This was only my second time outside the walls and I was officially scarred. 

As I listened to the things behind said around us. I couldn’t help bu let tears slide down my face. “They’ve sure taken a hit, haven’t they.” “The rest of them got eaten.” “That’s what happens when pride takes you outside the walls.”

None of that was why we did it. Pride had nothing to do with it. We wanted to make a better world for the people that were still alive after the Titans appeared in our lands. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I look up, startled. I met the blue eyes of the man that had my affections. He put his hand on my face and wiped the tears away, staring back at the crowd around us. He looked over and saw my brother as well, but his face was different this time. There was no smile spread across it, just worry. 

An older woman came out of the crowd and stopped the whole regiment from walking. She was shouting, shouting someone’s name. I braced myself again as I knew what was about to happen. “Moses! I beg your pardon, where is my son? He should be with you all. Oh, please, tell me he made it.” She grabbed the front Commander Shadis’s cloak. I turned and buried myself in my lover’s arms. I couldn’t bear to watch this again. 

The Commander had no emotion on his face as he spoke to her. We had all seen too much, we were all exhausted. “I wish I had better news. Give it to her.” Another man next to him handed her an object wrapped up in a blanket. Her cries broke my heart more than it was already breaking. “I’m sorry. That’s all there is left of him.”

The woman dropped to her knees and I pulled my way out of my boyfriend’s grip, running to her. Erwin tried to grab the back of my cloak, but he was unsuccessful. I knelt down with her and wrapped her into my arms. I didn’t even know this woman, but I couldn’t help myself, and she held me without thinking twice. I had to help as much as I could. She hugged what was left of her son to her and leaned against me. The Commander knelt down and she spoke to him once again. “He did good, yes? He was brave? Tell me my son stood his ground until the bitter end.” I had to turn my face from her, I could feel the tears coming again. “Tell me that his death meant something! Tell me his sacrifice gave us a better chance!”

None of us knew what to say to her. We all sat there in shock. I could feel my brother’s piercing eyes on me. The Commander stood back up and his emotions got the best of him. “He was brave… But his sacrifice meant nothing.” The woman went stiff in my arms. “As it is with all our losses, it’s all the same.” His screaming could probably have been heard all the way to Wall Sina.” The day was lost! We have nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death!” The Commander had been his captain, just as Erwin was mine. “I sent all of them to their deaths and there’s nothing to show for it! ALL OF IT AMOUNTS TO NOTHING!” A group of the scouts grabbed the man and turned him away from the woman. With that the scouts began to walk away, clearing the way of the road. 

As they reached me, Erwin jumped down off his horse. “Y/N, let’s go. We have things to attend to. You have a family to get home to that’s worried.”

The woman looked over at me and with a weak voice that shattered my already broken heart she spoke. “Thank you for your kindness.”

* * * * * * 

I walked through the doors of my parents home to find my mother doing dishes and my father sitting at the table, looking through his journals. As they heard the door open both of them stopped, worried about whether it would be me walking through the door, or a person from the scouts to tell them the bad news. When they saw it was me my mother dropped the plate she was washing and ran to me. “Oh Y/N, I’m so glad you’re okay. There were rumors going around that a majority of the scouts had been wiped out, I prayed that you weren’t one of them.”

I gave her a weak smile. “I’m fine mom.” I walked to my father and wrapped him into a hug. “Hey daddy.” He kissed the side of my head and sat back down, going back to work. I sat at the table and barely thirty seconds after I sat down the door opened again. 

My little brother stood before me with a huge smile across his face. He ran to me and jumped into my arms. “Y/N!”

I smiled the same weak smile I had given my mother again. “Hey Eren.”

A little girl stood behind him and walked slowly over to give me a hug as well. “I’m glad you’re okay Y/N.”

“You guys aren’t getting rid of me that easily Mikasa.” I ruffled her hair as she stepped back from our hug. 

Eren jumped into the chair next to my father, the one I had just occupied. Our mother set bowls down in front of all of us and we began to eat. Eren questioned our father about where he would be headed next and conversation went on as normal until Mikasa spoke something that made my mother completely lose it. “So, uhm, Eren’s thinking about joining the scouts.”

Everyone froze and my mother whipped herself around faster than when I had walker through the door. Eren was pissed. “Way to keep a secret you mouth.”

My mother ran to him and scolded him. “You get that thought out of your head right now young man. No son of mine if going to be fodder, do I make myself clear?” She looked at me. “It’s bad enough that that Erwin character roped your sister into it. If she had told us she was going to do it before she did, I would have never let her leave the house.”

“Stop yelling at me!” Eren was hollering back now. 

She looked at me again. “This is your fault. If you have never joined that stupid regiment we wouldn’t have this issue. You never listen to me, just like your brother is’t now.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but my father interrupted. “It’s a nightmare Eren. The outside… you really have no idea.”

“Yea, I get it, okay. But it’s gotta be better than this life. I’m not stupid. I know it’s ugly out there. I know there’s death around every corner, but I can’t just give up on it. Otherwise this nightmare is never gonna end!”

My father stood up from the table. “Excuse me, I’ll be late for the ferry.”

“Darling, wait.” My mother ran after him. “Scold the boy for heaven’s sake.”

“Scold him? Dear, please, think this through. Mere words won’t hold back the boy’s curiosity. Eren, behave while I’m gone and I’ll let you in on what I’ve been doing in the cellar.” My father pulled the key that was hanging around his neck out and showed us. “Agreed?”

“Yes sir, you got it!” Eren was smiling again. We all followed him outside to watch him leave. “Have a good trip!”

My mother looked over at Eren again when my father was out of earshot. “I meant what i said.”

Eren was confused. “What?”

“The whole idea is is just irresponsible.” 

“Huh? Irresponsible? So what? It’s more responsible to live in fear and hide behind some wall your whole pointless life?” With that Eren turned around and ran. 

“Eren!” She turned to Mikasa and I, grabbing each of our arms and forcing us to look at her. “The boy needs to be protected from himself. Promise me that whatever happens I can count of the two of you to have his back.”

Mikasa nodded and I gave my mom a hopeful look. “Of course mom, I’ll always be there for him.” She let us go and Mikasa ran after Eren.

“Can you please go after your brother for me?” She pulled me into a hug. “Tell him to come home please.”

I nodded to her. “I have to go back to my place anyway, so I’ll go find him.” And with that I left my parents house for what I had no idea would be the last time. 

* * * * * * 

As I stood in our apartment I looked around. It felt like it had been so long since I had seen our stuff. He wasn’t home yet, probably till at the office with Erwin. As I reached to pick something up off the floor a huge bang that sounded like a shot from one of our cannons sounded, with a force that shook out entire apartment. I put my arms out in front of me as I fell to the floor. I stood up and looked around as chaos ensued. 

I ran out of our apartment as fast as my legs could carry me. People were starting to build up in one area as they all stared into the distance. I turned around to look behind me and couldn’t believe what I was seeing. A hand was holding the wall that stood before us. Wall Maria is fifty meters high, there’s no way a Titan could just be holding onto it. A second later it stood, the Titan was taller than the wall and was staring right at us. I was frozen in fear. 

With one fierce blow the Titan kicked the wall and debris went flying everywhere. Houses were being smashed, people were screaming, it was pandemonium. Eren flashed through my head and my legs started moving before I had even know they were. I knew my brother, he could be headed back to the house and I lived farther than where he had probably gotten. I had to move fast. 

I ran through Shiganshina looking over everything that was around me. Flashbacks from our mission ran through my head. There were people killed with boulders from pieces of the wall, houses were demolished. Titans were flooding through the hole in the hall. My heart started to pount against my chest, feeling like it would jump right out. I yelled Eren’s name as I ran. As I got closer to my parents house I heard a scream and knew immediately who it was. Eren.

As I turned the corner of a building before my parents I stopped dead in my tracks. Eren and Mikasa were trying to lift some wooden planks and there was someone underneath it. My mother was screaming at the two of them. It had been there house. When she saw me she focused on me. “Y/N, you have to get them out of here. Now!” 

I couldn’t even think straight. I ran to her and started to pull on the plank that the two of them were pulling on, hoping that maybe my strength would be enough. My mother continued to scream at us. “You three need to run, even if you get me out I can’t walk. We’ll never get away.” A Titan was turning toward us. I could hear it’s footsteps. Soon it would be on us. 

Eren shouted at her. “Y/N or I can carry you!”

“I’m not leaving you behind mom!” I pulled with all my might, this board had to come loose.

She lost her temper, trying as hard as she could to save her children’s lives. “Will you two just shut up and listen to me for once in your lives. One thing I’m asking you to do, just one thing! Mikasa, make them, be strong.” She calmed down a little. “Do you want all four of us to die?” I could hear ODM gear behind me. I hoped and prayed it would be Erwin or the one I loved. Maybe the extra strength would be enough to lift it. “Hannes!” I turned to looked at him as my mother said his name. “Take the three of them and get them out of here.”

With Hannes there I knew what I had to do. “Hannes, help Eren and Mikasa, get her out of there. I’ll take care of this ugly bastard.” My anger was starting to get the best of me. Through my tears, I could barely see, but I grabbed my blades from my cannisters and got my ODM gear ready. 

Hannes tried to talk me out of it. “Y/N, don’t be insane. You can’t take that thing down by yourself. It’s huge compared to the others.”

I ignored him and started to walk forward. My mother started to panic. “Y/N, don’t do this! Your brother and Mikasa need you!”

I had to focus. I saw Hannes talking my mother more before following behind me. “I’m going you. We’ll take this thing down together.”

I nodded to him and as I started to move forward he didn’t follow. Hannes froze. I hit the button for our grappling hooks and shot them toward the building next to the Titan. As I got into the air and almost to the Titan I felt myself get snatched right out of the air. I closed my eyes and was too panicked to even open them again. When I finally did I realized I wasn’t in the fist of a Titan at all, I was in the arms of none other than Levi Ackerman, the man who had my affections. He yelled to Hannes before holding me back from going after the Titan again. “Take the kids and run!”

I could see Eren fighting and screaming as Hannes picked up him and Mikasa. Levi held me back and my mother began yelling again. “I love you three, stay alive!”

As I saw the Titan bend down and start moving debris around I shouted at Levi, punching him in the chest. “The two of us can take him down! I know we can! Levi, we have to do something!” The Titan picked up my mother and before I could even blink, he dropped her into his mouth. I buried myself into Levi and screamed as the sound of teeth on bones filled the area. “NOOOO!”

And just like that, everything changed.


	2. Part Two

Present Day

We all entered through the gates once again. It had been five years since Shiganshina had crumbled. Erwin was now the commander of the scouts, we finally had a better standing with the public, and there was finally praise when we came through. Just like always, my brother stood in the crowd, watching us come through. I sat on the back of Levi’s horse with him and my best friend, Zoe Hange rode next to us. People were definitely warming up to the scouts. “Hey Commander Erwin, did you give those things a thrashing!” Others shouted about their favorite scouts. “Look, it’s Captain Levi! They say he’s like an entire brigade to himself.” I smiled at the sound of praise that he was getting.

Levi scoffed. He had always been rough around the edges. “Spare me.”

Hange looked over at him. “That scowl will crush your fans, not that it’s any of my business but from a public relations standpoint you might want to lighten up.”

I laughed at him and he elbowed me some, scolding Hange as he spoke up. “Shut it four eyes.” I laughed harder and Hange shot me a glare.

She turned before speaking again. “Can you believe what we just saw out there, they’re just so fascinating. I can’t wait until we can capture our next one, maybe we can capture an abnormal.” 

Levi cut her off. “We’ve already bagged the most abnormal one there is.”

She got excited. “What? Really? Where?” Her eyes lit up. 

Levi put his hand on top of her head and turned her head to look at him. “Hange, I mean you.”

* * * * * * 

As we all settled into the barracks to get a bite to eat and sleep some we were hearing some ruckus going on outside. None of us wanted to find out what was going on so we continued to relax. Levi came walking over to where I was standing in the dining area and put his hand on my hip. “So when do you wanna go back to the house and relax? I’m tired of the barracks already.”

I chuckled. “Of course you are. We haven’t even been here ten minutes.”

“There’s better things I’d like to be doing right now.” He winked and pulled me closer to him, kissing right below my ear and whispered. “Wouldn’t you rather be doing them too?”

I looked over at him and smiled. “You mean wouldn’t I rather be doing you?” Levi’s eyes grew wide as he looked at the people standing next to us. He raised a hand to them in an apologizing way and grabbed my hand, dragging me toward the door. Right before we reached the door a member of the garrison burst through, nearly knocking us off our feet along with a few others behind us. 

Levi grabbed the garrison member by the front of his shirt and pulled him to him, ready to scold him when the garrison member spoke. “The Titan’s are attacking Wall Rose!”

We all froze and let that sink in. Levi took charge before anyone could speak. “Everyone move out! All hands on deck. Take down as many of them as you can. Stay in your squads and have each other’s backs. Further instructions will come when we find Commander Erwin.” Everyone started running out the doors. He looked to me. “Find the others and meet me at the barn for the horses.”

I nodded and ran off. Levi might be my boyfriend, but he was also my Captain; what he says goes. I ran through the barracks in search of my team when I was stopped by a familiar voice. “Y/N, where’s Captain Levi?” I turned to see my other team members staring at me. Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther, all looked ready and determined. 

I starting running. “Levi said to meet him at the barn. Let’s go.”

* * * * * * 

As our squads filled the air we all split apart. Levi lead us all just outside the heart of the town. We landed on a rooftop and looked around. There were Titan’s on both sides of us. “Y/N and Petra, tend to our comrade below. Eld, Gunther, take out the Titan to your right. The two on the left belong to me.”

In unison, we all spoke.”Yes sir.” 

Petra and I jumped down and ran to the scout member on the ground. I applied pressure to his wounds as Petra looked over the rest of him to see if there was any hope of saving him. He was badly injured, clearly a Titan had gotten ahold of him. Levi jumped down next to us after taking care of the two he was after. I looked up at him as he walked over. “Levi, I can’t stop the bleeding.”

The man tried to speak. “Captain Levi.”

Levi knelt down. “I’m here.”

“Did this make a difference? Was I helpful?” The man reached toward Levi. “Please sir, don’t tell me this was for nothing.”

Levi grabbed his hand. “We’ve made great strides today soldier, and tomorrow, because of you. Your strength wont die with you, the torch will be carried on, by me. This I swear, on my very life, the Titans will be eradicated.”

I spoke up, feeling his heartbeat stop. “Levi, I’m sorry, he’s gone.”

Levi looked at both Petra and I. “Did he hear what I had to say? Any of it?”

Petra smiled a little. “Yes sir, I think he did. As a matter of fact, I think he heard all of it. Look at him. That’s a face at peace.” The man almost looked like he was smiling.

Erwin came up behind us on horseback. “Levi! We’re pulling out.”

“What do you mean? You damn well know that we can push further.” Levi was getting angrier by the second. “My men didn’t die to pave our retreat.”

I grabbed Levi’s arm to stop him from berating the Commander more. “Captain Levi, hear him out.”

“There’s a swarm of Titans heading north. They’re bearing down on the city. It’s just like five years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. This couldn’t be happening again. I couldn’t go through the same torture as last time. The only other two family members I had left we’re in danger again. I wouldn’t let that happen.

Before he could even stop talking I was in the air. I heard Levi hollering to me. “Y/N!” It was then that he came to the realization of why I was moving so fast. Eren and Mikasa were patrolling in the city today. 

* * * * * * 

I flew through the city with my ODM gear, not even looking back to see if Levi and the other were following me, I didn’t care at this point. I landed on a rooftop where I saw a group of the 104th Cadets, Eren’s group. I stopped and looked over at a familiar girl, I had watched their class learn, and had learned who they were in the process. “You’re Sasha, right?”

“Yes, ma’am. Do you have any idea what’s going on over there?” She pointed to the left of us and I turned toward it. Titan steam was filling the air in an area where we hadn’t even been told there were Titans. “I had no idea.” The group of kids were starting to freak out. I looked around me at all of them. “Buck up and follow me, I might need you guys.”

The bravest of the cadets followed me as I launched my ODM gear and headed toward the steam. When we got to the edge we all watched as the steam started to clear. The skeleton of a Titan was beginning to be visible. There was a squadron on the ground in front of it. He was barking orders. “Keep your distance. Artillery squad, get that cannon reloaded!” 

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I had never seen a Titan look like this before. As we all tried to take in what was going on someone emerged from the steam. The kid looked familiar. As I looked closer I realized who it was… Armin Arlert. If he was around then Eren wasn’t far behind. I jumped down from the building and landed in the middle of the squadron. I didn’t care that I was intruding on someone else’s orders, I had to find Eren. “Armin! Where’s Eren!?” 

Before Armin could say anything the Captain started yelling again. “Is this supposed to be your true form monster?” What was he talking about? “I don’t buy it. I’ll give the signal to fire, I mean it!”

Armin started to speak. I had no idea what was going on, but his words made my head spin. “Eren is not a foe of humanity. We’re willing to cooperate with military command and share everything we’ve learned about his powers.”

The Captain of the squad looked at one of the members and nodded toward me, clearly knowing I was about to run over there. Before I could move I was in a headlock with my arms behind my back. What could Armin possibly mean by his powers? “Your pleas fall on deaf ears. He revealed his true form and because of that threat he can not leave here alive. If you insist that he’s not an enemy of ours then show me proof. Otherwise, we’ll blast him back to whatever nightmare he crawled out of.” 

I pushed and pushed against the soldier that was holding me. I would never let them hurt my brother. I even tried to bite his arms. “You won’t lay a finger on him. If you do I swear to go it’ll be the last thing that you do. Humanity’s strongest and I will strike you down. Just try me!”

Armin shushed me. “Y/N, stop.” He looked at the Captain. “You don’t need any proof. The fact of the matter is that it doesn’t matter what we perceive him to be.”

“What?” He was angry now. 

“The report says that hundreds of soldiers saw him. And those that were there said they saw him fighting other Titans. And that means they saw him get swarmed by the Titans as well. To put it plainly the Titans saw him as they see each and every human being, as their prey. And it doesn’t matter how else you may look at it, that is an irrefutable fact.”

The soldiers around us were starting to relax. The one that was holding me back loosened his grip. Mumbling started to go around about how Armin might be right. It was now that I wished that Levi would find us and get this goon off of me. The Captain was even more pissed off. “PREPARE TO ATTACK! Don’t let yourself be swayed by his cunning lies. The Titans behavior has always been beyond our comprehension. I wouldn’t put it past them to assume human form.” He looked over at me. “That’s his sister. It could be in their genes. She might be a Titan as well.” The soldiers swarmed me, each of my limbs being held by another person.

I fought as hard as I could again. I managed to get one of my legs free and kicked one of the soldiers in the face. “Go ahead, try it! If you hurt me or my brother, see what Captain Levi does to you!”

“They speak our language in an attempt to deceive us. I refused to let them continue this behavior unchecked!”

Armin’s face was devastated. He turned to Eren and Mikasa who crouched down on one knee behind him and then looked back to me. I stared at him and nodded, I knew he had a plan, and he needed to act fast. I was useless with this many people holding me back, despite the amount of adrenaline pumping through my system. Armin saluted at them and started hollering. “I am a soldier! And I have dedicated my hear to the restoration of humanity, sir! Nothing could make me prouder than dying for such a noble cause!” 

The soldiers all stared and the Captain looked shocked that Armin still had the courage to push further. “If we were to use his Titan ability and combine it with the man power we have left, I believe we can do it! We can retake this city! For humanity’s glory, in what little time I have left to live, I will advocate his strategic value!”

The Captain looked at Armin with hatred in his eyes. A soldier behind him spoke. “Captain Woerman, his words are worth considering sir. Maybe we should-”

The Captain cut him off. “QUIET!” The Captain raise his arm to signal the cannon soldiers. 

I squirmed more. My brother, and the two I had thought of as siblings my whole life, were in more trouble than they seemed to realize. Where was Levi? I needed someone to help, he needed to be here. As I saw the Captain’s arm start to move downward I flailed. “RUN YOU THREE!” I pleaded with the Captain. “Please don’t do this, they’re all I have!”

Suddenly, an arm reached out, stopping Captain Woerman’s arm from coming down. The man spoke. “That’s enough. You should really do something about your nervous disposition Captain Woerman.”

The Captain looked terrified, he stuttered as he spoke. “C-C-Commander Pyxis.”

The Commander of the Garrison looked over at me, noticing how many people were holding me back. “Let her go.”

The arms released me and I glared at the men who had just been restricting me. “You’re lucky you listened, wait til Captain Levi or Commander Erwin hear about this… they’re going to have fun with all of you.” I chuckled menacingly at them, causing a few of them to step back some. Levi struck fear in most soldiers eyes, something I used to my advantage more than I should. 

I hopped off the ledge of the square and ran to Eren. I wrapped my arms around my brother and squeezed, he was a couple inches taller than me, something I had always hated, but in this moment I didn’t. I released him and he held me to his side, staring at the Captain with malice in his eyes. The Commander spoke up. “Can you not see this soldier’s heartfelt salute?” Armin was still standing in front of us with his fist over his heart. “I’ve only just arrived, but I’m quite aware of our situation.” He looked from the four of us to the Captain. “Gather our reinforcements. I think we could at least do these young soldiers the favor of hearing them out.”

Armin dropped to his knees and his eyes welled up with tears. He had done it. 

I buried my face into the crevice in Eren’s arm and laughed. Eren looked down at me and laughed as well. “He did it.” My eyes welled up and I let a few tears escape, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy for my brother’s safety. 

I let go of Eren and walked to Armin, grabbing onto him and pulling him to me. “Thank you Armin.” I laughed again. “These two idiots would be lost and screwed without you. You’ve saved their asses more times than I can count.”

Armin hugged me back, as tight as he could. I could tell by his grasp that he was still as nervous as I was. “I couldn’t let them hurt him, not with all we’ve gone through in our lives.”


	3. Part Three

Commander Pyxis led the four of us onto the top of the wall that overlooked the chaos. Eren and I explained everything to him, our childhood, the cellar under our old house in Shiganshina that Eren held the key to, the fact that we had no idea about Eren’s abilities. We stressed that Eren was vital, he could help us finally make a dent in that crisis we’d been having all this time, we could finally get ahead of the Titans. 

The Commander stared off in the distance as he thought it all over. “Well that’s that. So this cellar should clear everything up?”

Eren was exhausted, you could hear it in his voice, he knelt down to keep his strength some. “Yes sir, well, at least we think so.”

“For the moment there is no way to validate all of the claims you’ve made,” He pointed to his head. “For now I’ll just catalog them in here.” He turned back around. “With that said being said, I can usually tell the difference between unctuous and the sincere, which is why I personally guarantee your safety.”

I left like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I would do anything to keep Eren safe, anything to keep any of the three of these guys safe. Just hearing those words come from the Commander of the Garrison’s mouth made me feel one thousand times better. I looked between the Commander and Eren. They all sighed in relief. “Thank you Commander.”

He nodded at me and moved on to Armin. “You’re Cadet Armin Arlert, is that correct?”

“Yes sir!”

“You mentioned a plan to harness this so called ‘Titan Ability’ and then utilize your friend’s power to retake the city. Do you believe it could work? Or were you grasping at straws to try and save your hides?”

“Uh, well… Both Commander.” Armin’s wheels were turning in his head. The look on his face said it all. “I was going to suggest that Eren, using his strength as a Titan, could lift the giant boulder below. We could us it to block off the wrecked gate, it’s just big enough.” He sighed. “That was the best idea I was able to come up with on the spot.” We all stared at him. It was actually a pretty good plan. “I-I just wanted to make everyone see how Eren’s ability might provide a solution to the problem we all face.”

Commander Pyxis took a swig out of his flask and turned, walking to Eren and kneeling on the ground in front of him. “What do you say Cadet Jaeger?

Eren looked confused. “Say sir?”

“That hole. Do you think that you can plug it up son?”

Eren’s eyes grew wide. “Well I… I don’t know. It’s possible, but at the moment I don’t understand my power any more than you do. It’s just, I sort of feel irresponsible giving you an answer, because I don’t really know.”

“Ah yes… Of course. My apologies. I asked you the wrong question. Are you willing to, Cadet Jaeger? Or not?”

Eren looked behind him and then over at me. He gritted his teeth and looked back at Pyxis. “I’ll do it. I don’t know if I can seal that hole, but… I’ll do it.”

Eren stood up and put his hand over his heart. 

Pyxis looked over at me. “I think we could use the help of a certain someone if you think he’d help us out.” 

I smiled. “He’d be more than willing too, you have our whole squad.” I put my hand over my heart and faced Pyxis. “Start the mission, I’ll find Captain Levi and the other’s and shoot a signal fire when we’re in the area to help out.”

Pyxis put his hand on his heart and I launched my ODM gear, sailing around the city, looking for Levi and the others. 

* * * * * * 

I found Levi and the squad standing on a roof a little ways into the city. Petra spotted me first, they must have been out looking for me. “Captain Levi, behind you.”

Levi turned and I could see some of the worry on his face wash away. I landed beside them. “Where have you been? We heard cannon fire and yelling, what’s going on?”

Erwin landed next to us out of nowhere. “Pyxis needs you, that’s all you are to know, kill as many Titans as you can in the area unless you see the retreat color shot up.” Erwin looked over at me. “When you get into town Y/N will be deployed to the front ranks to help out, you will join her after she shoots a purple flare up.”

These guys had no idea what was going on, I hated keeping secrets from them, but I had to protect Eren. I knew how the whole team would react. 

We all took off on our ODM gear and headed toward the other side of the wall, looking to see if we could see anyone. We came up on a hoard of Titans that were making their way through the city, headed straight for where I knew the boulder was.

“Captain Levi,” He looked behind himself at me. “We need to take out those Titan’s they’re headed toward the center.”

Levi looked around at them all. “All of you take them down, Y/N, head to the center like Erwin said and shoot a signal flare when you approach so we know where to go.”

We all spoke as we split ways. “Yes sir.”

As I flew around I finally spotted exactly who I was looking for. Mikasa as standing on a rooftop and the Titan was facing her. She was hollering at it, it had to be Eren in Titan form. A punch from the Titan came flying at her and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing Mikasa jumped out of the way just in time and hooked her ODM gear into his head. She hung from his face and hollered more. “Eren! I know you’re in there!” 

I hooked my ODM gear in his head and well and did the same. Mikasa looked over at me, panic was showing. I hollered along with her. “Eren! Snap out of it. We need you!” His fist started to rise and Mikasa looked behind us.

She had panic in he eyes again. “We have to move!” 

Eren’s fist came barreling at us at full speed. Soldiers around us were starting to holler as well. We shot our anchors in separate directions and got out of the way just in time. With a terrible shriek Eren’s fist hit his own face, knocking himself out against the boulder.

Titan’s were starting to surround the group of us that stood on the roof. The Captain of the squad there looked over at me. “If you’re here then where is Captain Levi and your squad? Pyxis said you were coming to help us.”

“They’re taking out a hoard of Titans that were headed this way. We have to keep him safe, we’re expendable, he isn’t, we have to keep him safe at all costs.”

The others in the group started fighting me. “It’s a death wish, the mission is over, we leave him here and we go.”

I shot a glare at them all as they said that. “We are to keep him safe at all costs, we can’t disobey orders.” As we all argued we heard footsteps from behind us… Titan footsteps. I spun myself around quickly and my eyes grew wide. Eren’s Titan was walking across the square toward the hole in the wall, the boulder on his shoulder. I smiled and hollered. I took out my flare fun and shot a purple flare in their air, signalling to my team where we were.

I looked around at everyone and Armin landed next to us. “As long as we’ve got his back and see it through from this point on, victory will be ours!” 

Captain Ian of the squad I was with looked around at all of us. “Defend him! TO the last man if that’s what it comes to! Eren must reach the gate!” Titan’s were coming out of the alley ways from hearing Eren. “I don’t want a single Titan anywhere near him!” He turned to Mikasa, Armin, and I. “The three of you go, I want you with Eren immediately.”

Soldiers poured through the air, we all had a taste of what victory was going to finally taste like and we weren’t giving it up. I shot my anchor into Eren’s arm and flew to him. I landed myself on his shoulder, putting my hand on his face. He turned his head toward me some and I looked into the giant green eyes of my brother, the same softness to them that there was in his human form. I smiled at him and Mikasa and Armin flew around us. Titan steam was pouring off of Eren as the weight of the boulder was weighing him down. I looked into his eyes. “You can do it little brother! Just a little further!” 

We approached the hole in the wall and I put my anchor’s into his shoulder again, bracing myself and he would be slamming the boulder down any second. “You’ve got this!” I could feel the motivation pulsing off of him. “FIGHT EREN!” There was one Titan standing in our way, Mikasa fought it off. We stood in front of the hole and Armin and I started shouting. “GOOOOOOO!” Eren’s Titan hollered along with us and I held onto some of the locks on his hair and he slammed the boulder into the hole in the wall, sealing it… sealing our victory. 

Eren’s Titan stood up and put it’s head to the sky, screaming again. I took my flare gun out and shot a yellow smoke round. I turned to everyone before us. “We have made history today! This day belong to humanity!” All the soldier’s hollered around us. Take them down! Take them all down!” 

I started to cut into Eren’s neck as his Titan collapsed onto it’s knees. I cut until I could see him. I grabbed onto his arms and Armin came up to help me. I grabbed one arm and Armin grabbed the other. Mikasa hollered below us. “How is he?”

I hollered back. “Unconscious and scorching to the touch. We have to get him up the wall Mikasa!” 

Mikasa flew up and cut the piece of flesh holding him to the carcass of his Titan. Armin let him go and Eren and I toppled to the ground. We hit hard, knocking the wind out of me some. I grabbed Eren and pulled him into my, ready to deploy my ODM gear and get us out of there. As I looked up to see where I could anchor two Titans were right on us. I had nowhere to go, I couldn’t even shoot my anchors. The Titan reached out it’s hand to grab us as the others screamed from above. I braced myself, covering Eren with my body as much as I could, putting my blades straight up, hoping the piercing would make the Titan back off. Just as the Titan was about to grab us I saw a flash of green and blood splattering everywhere. 

The sound of blades cutting flesh filled the air and both Titans landed on the ground beside us. Standing on the back of one of the slaughtered Titans with his back to us, Titan smoke pouring all around him, cloak blowing in the wind, I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell exactly who it was. 

Mikasa and Armin jumped down and stood next to us. Eren spoke weakly, staring at the symbol on the back of his cloak that matched the symbol on mine. “The Wings of Freedom.”

Levi turned around. “Pay attention kiddos. This is the part where you explain to me exactly what it is I’m looking at.” Levi looked pissed.

He hopped down and walked over to Eren and I. He reached his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and stood up. “Erwin is going to explain everything, he said I’m not to say a word until it’s released.”

Levi growled some, but helped me to my feet. Armin and Mikasa wrapped one of Eren’s arm around each other shoulders. “Let’s get him out of here. Follow me.” He started to walk and I walked quickly to get next to him. He looked over at me. “And the two of us, we’re going to be having a talk.” 

I swallowed hard. I hadn’t even known anything about Eren’s abilities, how was I supposed to explain this to Levi? I didn’t even know how to think of it myself, and I knew how Levi was, my family or not, he would see him as a threat to humanity until he was proven otherwise.


	4. Part Four

It took days for us to clean up the onslaught that the Titans had put on us. Cannons were firing constantly and mercilessly to keep from piling up outside the walls. The scouts had to cut down the rest that weren’t being drawn to the walls.

Zoe Hange, our mad scientist, had also captured two of the Titans during our clean up for her research. Levi was not satisfied with the answer the Commander Erwin had given him about my brother and nothing I said seemed to help his growing suspicion.

Even after Eren had helped to take back Wall Maria in these times, he was still locked up in a dungeon, underground, away from all life. I had pleaded with them, but my pleads fell on deaf ears. Everyone was too afraid of him and what he might do. Whenever Erwin would go and see him he always allowed me to go with them.

Seeing Eren locked up wasn’t easy, but he had been asleep for days. He was completely comatose after his transformations the other day. He had basically slept through everything, he hadn’t even known he was put into a jail cell. The more time went by without he stirring much, my worry grew. Until one day, as Levi, Erwin, and I stood outside his cell, he awoke.

Eren jolted up right, staring at the three familiar faces outside his cell. We knew that we were on business, not friendship, so neither Erwin nor Levi could be gentle to him. Erwin spoke to him, the silence seemed to be uncomfortable for him. “Any questions?”

Eren looked from Levi to Erwin and then to me, stopping when our gazes met. “Where am I?”

Erwin hadn’t moved from the chair that he was sitting in. “I think it’s obvious. Let’s just call it a dungeon. You’re currently in the custody of the military police, we’ve been granted permission to see you a couple times. This is the first time you’ve actually awoken in days.”

Levi re-situated himself, getting a better look at Eren. He leaned against the wall with one leg planted on it. Eren looked down and noticed the chains attached to him. Erwin suddenly held something up in his hands, and when I saw what it was I was in shock. Eren sat forward and we both spoke at the same time. “Where’d you get that?”

“Off of you.” He pointed to Eren. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it back.” Erwin looked over at me and then between the two of us. “Let’s talk home, more importantly, the good doctor’s cellar back in Shiganshina. Pretty big secret in there right?” Eren and I looked between each other. We had never known or been told what was in there, let alone allowed to be in the cellar.”About the Titans..”

Eren and I had always had our suspicions on what it could be, we were pretty sure it had to be about the Titans. Eren spoke before me. “Yea. I think so.”

Levi spoke next, his words were cold, even toward me. “Must suck having your dad and your memories MIA at the same time. Unless, of course, that’s just a cover story.” What did Levi think we were hiding?

Erwin looked over at Levi, clearly sensing my tension and scolded him. “Enough.” He growled a little. “We’ve been over this already. We know he has no reason to lie. And you’re going to speak of your girlfriend of seven years that way?” He looked back at Eren. “How about you shed a little light on this by telling me your intentions?”

Eren looked confused and I looked over at Erwin. “Intentions? Erwin, what are you trying to get at?”

“I’m going to give you guys the lay of the land. We want to make a visit to your dad’s cellar in Shiganshina. Sealing the breach there like we did in Trost would be the best way to go about it. Naturally we’ll need his special powers. Any way you slice it a Titan is deciding our fate.” He looked from me to Eren. “We’ve come to the conclusion that the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan are more or less the same as you. It’s why I ask your intentions. They could be the key to turning the tide forever.” He held up my dad’s key. “You could save us.”

Eren sat in silence and Levi spoke up, clearly getting impatient. “Come on, it’s an easy question. What the hell is it you want to do?”

Eren was shaking, his anger getting the best of him. He had a growl to his voice as he spoke, shaking with rage. “I wanna become a member of the scouts, and slaughter every Titan that crosses my path.”

Levi’s eyes grew a little, barely enough to notice, but he was intrigued by his words. “Well played,” Levi walked up to the bars of Eren’s cell and held them, staring at him like a caged animal. “I’ll take responsibility for him. Let the higher ups know what’s going on. Not that I completely trust him, of course, it’s more of a matter of me trusting myself to deal with him. Kill him if I have too.”

That line caught my attention. “Levi!” Erwin put his hand up to stop me.

“The big wigs aren’t likely to raise a stink. My record more than speaks for itself, I’m sure of it.” He smiled at him. “Good news Jaegar, you’re officially a member of the scouts.”

* * * * * *

I sat on the couch in Levi and I’s apartment and stared out the window. Levi was in the kitchen, attempting to do the dishes, even though so many other things were on his mind. When my mind couldn’t take it anymore I stood and approached him. “What did you mean by you not trusting Eren, Levi? You’ve known him for a majority of his life. You pretty much watched him grow up. He’s always wanted to be a scout.”

Levi put the dish he was washing down and turned to me, leaning against the counter. He wasn’t in his scout uniform anymore, it was always weird seeing him in anything but his uniform since he worked so much. He sighed. “It’s not that I don’t trust his character, Y.N. It’s that I don’t trust his ability. He doesn’t even know how to control it yet.”

“And if it came down to it and you really did have to kill him?” I crossed my arms, trying to sound angered instead of about to cry. My emotions had been everywhere since the events of the attack on Trost.

“If I have to do it Y/N, then I have to do it. I know you’ll probably never forgive me, but if I didn’t and the military police take him into custody they’ll use him as a human test subject. You know very well they wouldn’t hesitate.”

I sighed. Why did Levi always have to be right? Levi reached a hand out for me and I grabbed it, being pulled inside the muscular arms of the Ackerman that had won me over all those years ago. His familiar scent filled my nose and I relaxed a little. “I just don’t even know how I feel about all of this and then I have all these people that just want Eren to suffer.”

“He won’t suffer Y/N. I’ll be sure of that.” He ran his hand through my hair and held me tighter. “I love you, and he’s family, I’ve always thought of him that way and I always will.”


	5. Part Five

I had been dreading the day that Eren would be put on trial since Levi and Erwin has sat me down to talk to me about it. I know their plan was to get him out of this, and I believed them when they said they could, but the thought of my brother being in shackles in front of all of those people was something I couldn’t grasp. This poor boy had been through so much lately.

Hange approached me, noticing that I was just standing in front of the door to the military police holding cells, not even attempting to go in. My brain couldn’t get out of its own way. She put her hand on my shoulder, startling me. “They’re waiting for you Y/N. We have to get him up there soon.”

I turned to look at her. “I know Zoe, but I can’t bring myself to walk forward.”

She smiled weakly at me. “I’ll come with you, how about that?”

Zoe Hange might be a mad woman, but she had been my best friend since the day we met. The day I joined the scouts was the day that our bond began. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, walking down the steps to the cells.

When we approached his cell Eren was already sitting up, a military police member on each side of the entrance. Hange flung herself at the bars and jumped Eren. I walked up next to her. “Zoe, calm down.”

She spoke to Eren, she had always been fascinated by the Titans, so being near a person that could become a Titan was making her gears turn. “So then... you’re Eren. Are you well? How are you? I’m really sorry you’ve been waiting so long, but here’s your chance to finally get out.”

Eren’s gaze was going between Hange and I. I tried to calm him. “You can trust her, this is Zoe Hange, the girl I always talk about.”

He relaxed a little. She took a pair of handcuffs off her belt loop and held them through the bars of the cell. “If you wanna get out you’ll have to put these on for me, okay?”

The military police members approached the cell and reached their hands out for the cuffs. I held my hand up and took them. “Let me do it, please.” They hesitated. “He won’t hurt me, he’s my little brother.” The men clearly didn’t trust me, but they opened the cell door and unlocked the shackles around Eren’s arms and legs.

Eren slowly stood and turned around, holding his arms behind his back for me. I spoke to him as I put the cuffs around his wrists. “I’m gonna figure this out Eren. I won’t let them hurt you. Trust me. Levi and Erwin will get you out of this.”

* * * * * *

As we marched down the hall with a couple other scout members Hange started the introductions. “I’m Zoe Hange, I’m a section commander for the Scouts.”

As usual Mike was being a weirdo, sniffing Eren, clearly making him uncomfortable. I walked over to the other side of Eren and moved Mike out of the way. “This is a fellow section commander. Mike Zacharius. Don’t mind him, he makes it a habit of giving new members a thorough sniff.”

We reached the door to the courtroom way quicker than I had wanted us too. “It’s probably best if we don’t explain what’s going on Eren.” Eren was starting to fight back with the military police members that had come with us.They started to push him through the door. The fear in my little brother’s eyes was breaking my heart. “We’ve put all our faith in you Eren.”

Eren fought back harder. “Wait, Y/N, what’s happening?!”

Mike grabbed my arms and started to lead me away, knowing that Eren has always been my weakness. Zoe took over “Best of luck.” She shut the doors and turned to me. I could still hear Eren yelling through the doors.

I turned toward Hange and she grabbed onto me. “I know it sucks Y/N, but you know that Levi and Erwin are going to do everything they need to to help him.”

“I know, I just need a minute. You guys go in ahead of me, I’ll meet you.” The emotions running through me knowing that if Levi and Erwin weren’t successful basically warranted my brother’s death was more than my anxiety could handle.

When they all walked away and headed to the balcony entrance of the courtroom and I knew the coast was clear I leaned against the wall and let myself slide to the floor, burying my head in my hands, allowing myself to break down for a second.

* * * * * *

After ten minutes I had calmed myself down, knowing I had to get into there and see what was happening. When I walked through the door there was tons of hollering going on, I was still too far to make out anything they were saying. As I stepped out next to Hange I heard a voice speak my name. “Y/N Jaeger.”

The commander of the military police, Nile, was speaking to me. I looked down at him from the balcony. “Yes sir.”

Levi had his eyes locked on mine, he was worried about what Nile was going to do. “Is it true that after Eren transformed into a Titan in the mission to retake Trost that he attempted to assault you?”

My eyes grew wide. There was only one group of people who would have said anything about that. My eyes turned to slits as I stared at the garrison members that had ratted us out. When I didn’t speak Nile spoke again. “He might be your brother, but this is a court room, you can not lie.”

I hung my head and spoke through gritted teeth. “Yes sir, it’s true.”

Gasps were heard through the courtroom and more hollering started. Eren had a look or pure shock in his face when I looked back up. People started to shout about Mikasa and I possibly being Titans since we had managed to survive his attack. The courtroom was now convinced we were all in cahoots. People shouted about how they should dissect Mikasa and I along with Eren. Eren’s face has a mixture of panic and anger as he heard the words spoken about us.

To the shock of all of us Eren spoke up, screaming at the top of his lungs to be heard over the chaos. “You leave them out of this, if you want to call anyone a monster and make someone suffer than let it be me! Y/N and Mikasa have nothing to do with this. They’re innocent!”

Levi’s gaze flashed to me again as he heard people making threats of dissecting the woman he loved. I could see his anger level rising with the people around him and saw Erwin’s rising as well. Erwin put his hand on Levi’s arm, trying to signal to him to calm down, he didn’t want the others seeing him get consumed.

“They must be Titans too if you’re protecting them!”

Eren was getting way to angry, we still had no idea what exactly made him transform. This anger could be really bad. Eren lunged forward, the shackles clanging loudly against the pole that held him in the ground. “Stop it!” As he lunged everyone went quiet, afraid of what could happen. “You’re wrong... about it all. But you’re so hellbent on pushing your selfish agendas that you’re blind to what’s in front of you!”

Nile was the first to speak as the silence in the room became deafening. “What do you mean?”

“What does it even matter? None of you have even seen a Titan. So why are you so afraid, huh?” He was taunting them. I knew this couldn’t be good. “There’s no sense in having power if you’re not going to fight! If you’re too scared to fight for your lives then fine, let me do it! YOU’RE ALL COWARDS!”

I leaned forward on the railing and Hange and Mike each grabbed one of my arms, afraid I would fall over. “Eren, stop it!”

He lunged forward again. “JUST SHUT UP... AND PUT ALL YOUR FAITH IN ME.”

I hadn’t seen Eren scream that loudly since we were kids. The panic in my eyes could be seen a mile away. Before anyone could even respond to him I saw Levi hop over the edge of the court room and enter it. What was he going to do? I saw Levi raise his foot and knew exactly what he was about to do.

A foot hit Eren square in the jaw, sending a tooth flying out of his mouth, but he didn’t stop there. Next was a kick to the gut before Levi grabbed his head and pulled him too him.

I lunged forward and hollered. “LEVI!” Levi didn’t look up, he didn’t even acknowledge that I had even spoke. What was he doing to him? How would this even help us? Hange grabbed my arms and held me back away from the railing. 

“Y/N, stop, I don’t want to have to drag you out of here.” She had an arm around my neck. “I’m sure Levi has a reason for this.”

Levi flung his knee into Eren’s face before pushing his head into the concrete below him, stepping on his head like he was a bug. “You know, personally, I think nothing instills discipline like pain.” He was staring down at Eren as he spoke. “You don’t need a good talking too, what you’re in need of boy, is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in perfect kicking position.”

Eren gasped as Levi sent more kicks into his gut and back. I fought against Hange as I watched. I didn’t care what Levi’s reasoning was behind this, all I could see was red. Eren was my responsibility. It was my job to keep him safe. I had promised my mom that I would. It was her dying wish.

Nile stood in shock, he couldn’t believe what Levi had the balls to do in front of the entire court. “Now hold on Levi.”

Levi interupted him before he could speak further. “What is it?” Levi now has Eren’s head pinned against the pole behind him.

“It’s dangerous. What if he gets angry? Turns into a Titan?”

Levi kicked his face. “Don’t be silly.” He grabbed Eren by the hair and lifted him up. “After all, you guys just want to dissect him, don’t you?” Levi let him go and looked around. “They said that during the time that he was transformed Jaeger was able to kill twenty Titans before he finally ran out of strength.” He looked straight at Nile. “As an enemy his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous. But I could take him down without a problem.” He looked at the crowd. “How many of you can say the same?”

Everyone in the courtroom looked terrified. The fear that humanity’s strongest put into people was both terrifying and intoxicating. “Before you torment the beast you better think. Can you actually kill him?”

As Erwin stood I calmed myself some, still seeing red at Levi, but that would have to wait. “Sir,” he raised his hand. “I have a proposition.”

The General spoke. “Proceed.”

“There’s still too much we don’t know. And no doubt his danger will be ever present. As such I suggest this: Eren Jaeger will be placed under Captain Levi’s supervision and we’ll conduct a recon mission outside of the walls.”

“And Jaeger will join you on this excursion?”

“Yes sir, and then you can look upon the missions results for yourself. If he successfully controls his abilities Eren will have proven his value to mankind.”

“Eren Jaeger will be closely supervised?” The General looked to Levi. “And should he become out of control?”

Levi looked behind him. “I can definitely kill him if it comes to that.” His words cut me and I fought again. “There’s only one downside to that. There’s absolutely no middle ground.”

“Then I have made my choice..... the Scouts are now in custody of Eren Jaeger. He will be under the command of Commander Erwin and Captain Levi.”

* * * * * *

When we left the court room Hange stayed glued to my side, afraid of what I might do. Eren had been released from his shackles and was standing by the wall, rubbing his wrists. I ran to him and buried myself into his chest. “I’m so sorry Eren.”

Eren clung to me. “For what Y/N, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“For Levi, he should never had done what he did in there.”

“If he didn’t then who knows if I’d be standing here right now. He showed them that he had power over me when my brain wouldn’t let my mouth stop moving.”

I knew Eren was right, but I couldn’t let myself believe it. Levi walked out of the door beside us and when he saw the anger in my eyes he prepared himself. I walked over to him, trying to make myself look calm, and when I got close enough I threw a punch aimed for his face. He dodged me with ease, growing up in the underground had taught him excellent hand to hand combat. It didn’t even phase me, I continued to throw punches.

As scouts surrounded us and tried to grab onto me Erwin stopped them. “Leave them be, Levi can handle himself.”

They all stepped back and as I threw my last punch Levi spun me around and held me to him, pinning my arms at my side. “Will you stop it and let me explain?”

My breath was ragged as I tried to break free. “Why should I?”

“Because I just saved your brother’s life, now come with me.” Levi grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall, finding a room that was empty and dragging me in. He had never liked to make a scene when it came to his personal life. “I know you’re mad, but I didn’t have a choice.”

I didn’t speak, just watched him. I walked to the desk behind where I stood and sat on it. He walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. “Will you please talk to me?”

I didn’t let him speak. I put my hands behind his back and pulled him toward me. Getting my hint he put his hands behind my head and pulled my face to his, planting a kiss on me, clearly wanting to let our emotions speak instead of our words.


	6. Part Six: *NSFW Ahead!*

The kiss grew passionate as Levi moved his hands from behind my head to my lower back. We hadn’t been together like this in weeks, we hadn’t been together since we had been back from the last recon mission outside the walls. The tension was a big reason for my temper lately. He wrapped his muscular arms under my thighs and dragged me closer to the edge of the desk. 

He broke the kiss, fumbling with the button on my pants. Clearly the tension was getting to him as well. I’d never seen Levi so desperate when it came to sex. I put my finger over his lips and stopped him. I undid the button to my uniform myself and then made my way to his. When I was done his hands started wandering. He grabbed my breasts, squeezing them some, making me throw my head back in pleasure. He chuckled and began planting kisses down my stomach. My hand grabbed some of his hair the farther he got and a small noise escaped his lips. 

“Levi, forget the foreplay.” I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up. “It’s been too long. You don’t need that.”

I had never seen the fire in his eyes this bright. He stood back up and placed a hand on both sides of the desk around me. I pulled the front of his pants down and exposed his growing erection. Levi grabbed the sides of my pants, pulling them down with one swift movement. He positioned himself at my entrance, letting his erection glide across my wet sex before finally entering. 

He put his lips to mine in an attempt to keep me quiet, knowing that there were scouts outside the door. With every thrust I could feel myself getting closer to my climax, making it harder for Levi to keep my quiet. He took a hand off the desk and used it to cover my mouth, thrusting harder, having me almost screaming. I reached around the desk for anything I could hold onto, when I found nothing I grabbed onto Levi’s arms. The tighter my walls became around him the faster he moved. We were getting sloppy at this point, we didn’t even care at this point. 

He removed his hand from my mouth and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling it backwards. I tried so hard to keep my mouth shut, but it was too much, and as I finally reached my climax I couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Levi, oh god!”

I heard a cocky huff come from his mouth. Hearing his name being called out had always been one of the biggest turn ons for him. As I shouted his name he went sent to the brink. His thrust grew even rougher as he released into me. 

Levi collapsed on top of me, kissing the side of my face. I put my hand on the side of his face. “I love you Levi.”

He smirked. “I love you, too, Y/n.”

* * * * * * 

When we exited the room everyone had been gone already. We figured they had gone back to headquarters, so that’s where we headed. When we reached the common area of headquarters Mike was sitting on one of the couches, clearly wrapped up in the girl he was entertaining.He looked back at the sudden interruption and pointed toward the stairs. “They’re up in the Commander’s office.”

Levi saluted him and stepped behind me, holding onto the belt loops of my pants and he pushed me toward the stairs. Levi was always the clingy type after sex. I’d probably find him glued to my hip for a couple of hours at the least. 

We knocked on the door and were greeted by the familiar face of Zoe Hange. She opened the door wider and let us in, before running back to where she had been. Eren was sitting on the couch with Hange in front of him, tending to his wounds. It was almost like they had been waiting for us to even start their conversation on the matter. Hange looked over at me and smiled. “That went better than expected.” As she dabbed Eren’s cuts from Levi with a cotton ball he flinched. “Does it hurt?”

Eren put the cloth up to his face as she backed away. “Yea.”

“Yea?” Her eyes lit up. “Describe it to me.”

I walked up behind her. “Cool it Zo.” I walked over to Eren and sat next to him. Levi claimed the seat next to me, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind my figure. 

Erwin looked between the two of us and Levi nodded at him. He nodded back and spoke to Eren. “Sorry about all that.” He looked toward him. “But the theatrics did get you placed in our custody.”

Eren nodded. “I understand”

Erwin approached the window that was beside him and stared out. “I can assure you that the pain is worth it. We played our trump card at the perfect time.” He left the window and knelt down in front of Eren, holding out his hand for him. “You have my utmost respect.” Eren’s face lit up, he had always wanted to be a member of the scouts. He had grown up around Erwin, Levi, and I. He had always respected them to the highest of degrees. “Eren, I’m glad you’re on our side.”

Eren couldn’t get his hand to Erwin’s fast enough. “Me too. Glad to be here sir.”

Levi leaned forward some. “So, Eren,”

Eren looked over at him, clearly still afraid of getting beat again. “Sir,” He cowered beside me some. 

“You don’t resent me now, do you?” He smirked some. 

“No, I can see that what you did was necessary sir.” Eren crossed his arms. 

I looked over at him and mumbled. “Even if some of it was overkill.”

Levi shot me a look before continuing. “Good, then you understand.”

“Still! Don’t you think you went too far!” I leaned forward from the couch and turned to him. “I mean, you knocked his tooth out Levi.”

Hange walked over with a napkin. When she pulled apart the ball Eren’s tooth was wrapped in it. “Neat, huh?”

Levi was appalled. “You picked it up? How disgusting.”

“This is a precious sample, I’ll have you know.”

Levi looked from Hange to Eren. “Just be glad that people like that aren’t dissecting you.”

Hange glared at Levi. “Don’t you dare compare me with them. I would never even dream of killing him.” She turned back to Eren. “Hey Eren, let me take a look inside that mouth of yours.” Eren looked over at me and when I nodded he opened his mouth for her. Hange’s jaw dropped. “Your tooth… it grew back.”

All of our eyes went wide. I slid off the couch and bent down next to her, looking into my brother’s mouth. “What the hell do you mean?” Where his tooth that Levi had knocked out when kicking him should have been missing another tooth took its place. My head started to hurt again. This was insane. My brother had regenerating powers too?

Eren looked afraid as the two of us stared into his mouth. Levi tried to help him out. “Hey freaks, why don’t you leave him alone.”

We both glared at him, but Erwin stopped the catfight that was about to start. “Captain Levi, I want you to take him to the abandoned scout headquarters. Get your team and set up camp there. Keep him safe until the recon mission.”

Levi nodded and looked at me. “Y/n, get the others. Eren, come with me to get the horses ready.”

I stood back up. I didn’t hide the annoyance in my words. “Yes sir.” I gave a sloppy salute and walked out of the room, leaving my brother with Levi.

* * * * * * 

As we approached the old headquarters Petra and I were growing very annoyed with Oluo. Oluo had not shut up the entire ride to the building. As we started to see it over the horizon he spoke to Eren. “She’s an architectural marvel, don’t you think? It was a proper royal residence once upon a time, but now it’s known as the formal scout headquarters. It was impractical once the scouts started using it. Too far removed from a river or the wall. This was the early days for us, you understand? Hopes soared high, now it’s little more than a holding cell. The place where we store our newest toy.”

I spat venom towards him. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking, Oluo? And how many times do I have to tell you that my brother isn’t a toy.”

Oulo completely ignored me and got his horse as close to Eren’s as he could. “Do not be deceived greenhorn.”

Eren looked over at him, confused. “Excuse me?”

He started berating Eren. “Don’t think for a second that you’re going to get special treatment.”

I started to draw my sword from my scabbard and I felt a small gust on my leg as Levi came closer to me with his horse, grabbed my arm and stopped me from charging forward for Oulo. He tried to calm me. “Let karma do it’s things Y/n.”

Oulo continued. “Whether you’re Titan or human don’t imagine for a second that we all share the good Captain’s thoughts-” His horse caught a rock and jolted, causing Oulo to bite a gash in his tongue. He screamed in pain. 

“That’s what you get for flapping your gums on horseback Oulo. I warned you.” I laughed at him. 

The horses approached the building and we all dismounted. Levi looked around. “You guys stay here, I’m going to see what we have to deal with inside.”

We all saluted him and sat outside. Oulo looked at me as we sat down on the outside of the well next to us. “The Rookie needed to know his place.” His tongue was swollen, causing him to sound funny. “First impressions are important.”

“Well you certainly made an impression on him, no question there.” I looked over at Eren who was taking the saddles off our hoses, giving them a break. 

“Indeed so, our exchange went exactly as planned.”

Petra put her hand on her hip. “What happened to you? You never used to talk like this.”

When Levi had taken over our squad and pulled me in it had just been Petra, Eld, Oulo, and Gunther. They had had another Captain who had met a fatal end in battle, and Levi hand picked them to form his squad. He knew they worked well together and he knew that they all had criteria that he had wanted in his members. When Levi and I had come around Petra had told me about how Oulo had suddenly changed. I had always blamed it on the fact that he had wanted to be just like Levi, but Petra had said he was just trying to make Levi think he had a little competition when it came to his girlfriend. 

“It’s none of my business, Oulo,” I sighed. “But if you’re trying to be like the Captain, it’s kind of embarrassing.”

Petra let out an annoyed huff. “You and Captain Levi couldn’t be less alike if you have been born into separate species.”

“If you’re going to hound me like a wife Petra and Y/n dear, there’s rather more of me that you need to be acquainted with before laying claim to the privilege.”

“You wish.”

I glared at him. “I’d tell you to bite your tongue, but it looks like you’ve got that covered.” Levi had come out of the building and was just in ear shot, listening to the whole thing. “Next time, I hope you bleed out.”

Oulo laughed. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

“You disgusting swineherd!” I walked away from them and over to Eren. “You want the lowdown on everyone little brother?”

Eren smiled. “Sure. That sounds great.”

Levi walked up behind us, staring daggers at Oulo. He had never taken kindly to the shots that Oulo took toward me. I smiled at him. “Just giving him the rundown on the squad. Need us to do something first?” 

Levi put his hand up. “No, go ahead. I’ll tell the others to start cleaning.”

I pointed to Petra. “Petra Rall, ten Titan kills to her credit, forty-eight kill assists.” I changed my glance to Oulo. “Oulo Bozad, thirty-nine kills, nine assits, elite as they come, but he can be a total ass.” Eld and Gunther passed us as I spoke, so I pointed them out as well. Eld was first. “Eld Jinn, fourteen kill, thirty-two assists, and Gunther Shultz, seven kills, forty assists.” I stopped and pointed to myself. “Obviously you know who I am. Twelve kills and forty-four assists.” I smiled. “Every single one of us was hand picked by Captain Levi for our accomplishments in the field.” I hated what I had to say next, but I had too. “And just so you know Eren, if anything happens. These guys are your executioners. The ones that have no choice but to end you if you lose it.” 

I walked over to Gunther and Eld, standing between the two. Eld put his arm on my shoulder, using me as a leaning post. “This place has gone to hell.”

I looked up at him. “It’s been abandoned for years.” 

Gunther sighed. “The insides are in shambles.”

Levi walked up behind us, jumping all three of us. “In that care we have work to do, don’t we? You all best grab a broom and get to work.”


	7. Part Seven

Levi and I were cleaning one of the bedrooms when Eren came on behind us. “I’m all done with the upstairs sir.” Levi turned to him from the window he had been cleaning. “If I may ask Captain, where will I be expected to sleep?”

Levi lowered the cloth he had been using as a mask. “Your sleeping quarters are in the cellar.”

Eren hung his head. “The cellar, but sir, again?”

I stopped Levi, knowing he probably had something insensitive to say. “It’s our best option Eren. We still don’t know what makes you transform.”

Levi interjected. “Your abilities are far from under control. You might go Titan in your sleep.” His tone was getting sharp. “One of my restrictions for having you at all is that I keep you under strict security morning, noon, and night. While we’re all in dreamland you’re in restraints.”

Eren had beads of sweat rolling down his face. His hesitance with every word that came from Levi’s mouth was present. 

Levi started walking out the door. “That’s the rules.” When he reached the doorway he turned and pointed to the window. “Take over here, I’ll check your work. Help your sister.”

When Levi was out of earshot Eren hung his head again with a sigh. “Don’t look so discouraged little brother.” I put my hand on his arm. “Up close and personal Captain Levi doesn’t look like the hero he’s cracked up to be, you should know that.”

“It’s not that Y/n, I’m more put off by the seriousness. He was never like that when he was around Mikasa and I when you two would visit mom and dad. He’s so deadset about following the higher ups rules.”

“That’s because he wasn’t working then. Not only that, you guys were kids, you’re not so much a kid anymore Eren.” I dropped my hand and gave him a soft smile. “Don’t ever think that strength is living by your own rules Eren.”

“He’s never struck me as the type to take orders.”

I leaned against the doorway, watching for when he came back. “A long time ago he would have lived up to your expectations. That’s what I understand anyway. I only know half the details. Levi isn’t all that open about before I met him.” I crossed my arms. “The story goes that he was quite the rogue before joining the Scouts. A high roller in the capital’s black market.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “What? Then how did he get here?”

“I’m not one to talk about that Eren. That’s something that he’ll have to tell you someday.” I grabbed a broom from leaning against the wall. “The most popular version of it that I’ll tell you is that it involves Erwin. They say that he dragged him to the scouts kicking and screaming.” And just like that my mind was sent back to a different time, one where my life wasn’t quite so chaotic.

*6 years ago*

Erwin shouted orders as we flew through the air, hoods up, careful that the people of the underground had the shroud of mystery as they watched on. The scouts had been ordered to find the three people in the underground that had managed to snatch from ODM gear from us, my squad had been the lucky ones to get the orders. The wind whipped through our hoods the closer we got to them. 

Chaos ensued under us, but it wasn’t something that we were able to focus on right now. The closer we got to them the more tactics they pulled out. We were losing our squad from the air like nobody’s business. There were three of us left. Erwin, Mike, one other member and myself. Their tactics should have been nothing for the Survey Corps, we spent our time flying around Titans, these buildings were nothing, but their skills with the ODM gear were exceptional. I could see why Commander Shadis wanted them on our side. 

Suddenly two of them broke off in the other direction, Erwin motioned for Mike and the other members to each follow one, leaving just the two of us after the man who looked like the ringleader. The man sped up, flying through a couple of windows of a building ahead. “Y/n, cut him off at the pass, I’ll follow through the building.”

I broke off from Erwin and flew myself to the other side of the window, awaiting his arrival. I unsheathed one of my swords from my scabbard and swung for his rope as he planted it in a building in front of me. He retracted it just in time. Erwin stayed on his heels and I shot up, coming down on the man from above, shoving him into the concrete below. He stood and grabbed a dagger from his pocket swinging it for me, I barely blocked it with my sword. The man was ruthless, as he aimed his dagger again to hit me Erwin came flying in from above, knocking me backwards and sending the man backwards as well. 

Erwin had always been a protective brother type over me. He was my best friend after all. Erwin swung a foot and his sword at the man who hopped back with intent. Ready to wield another hit on him. The man lunged forward at him and Erwin put his sword against the man’s chest, causing the man to grab both of his arms. The two pushed against each other for what seemed like minutes. Each fight to get the upper hand, before Erwin spoke to him. “Stop it, look around you.”

The man’s eyes changed some. Mike and the other scout member came walking out with the two people that had been with him. They fought against them and that’s when one of them spoke his name. “Levi!”

Levi looked to them, concerned, it showing in his deep blue eyes, and slowly let go of his dagger. I ran to Erwin’s side and grabbed the dagger. Erwin gave him praise. “You were quick at reading the situation.” I stepped next to Erwin and held the dagger between two fingers, slowly turning it between them.

Levi watched me with hate in his eyes. We had just destroyed whatever plans he had had. I started back with intent, this man wasn’t sore on the eyes, he was definitely someone I could get used to seeing around headquarters. Now Erwin just had to get through to them. 

Shackles were placed around all three of their arms and Mike and the other’s placed them on their knees. Erwin looked over at me. “Come, you’re up here with me.” I stepped up next to him, being the Captain’s pet wasn’t always the greatest. “I only have a few questions.” He held up parts of the ODM gear that they had had on their person. “Where did you get these?” None of them spoke. “You guys are quite skilled with the ODM gear, who taught you all?” Still no answer. 

Erwin walked forward and in front of the ringleader. Levi didn’t even look up at him. “You’re their leader, right? Were you trained in the military?” The man finally looked up and when he said nothing Erwin motioned to Mike. Mike grabbed the back of the man’s head and with a force that made even my own face hurt, slammed his head off the concrete ground in front of him. Levi turned his head to face Mike, disgust riddling his look. Erwin began again. “I’ll ask you one more time. Where did you learn to use ODM gear?”

The man that was with Levi spoke. “Nowhere, we didn’t learn from anyone. We taught ourselves.”

Erwin changed his glance. “Self taught you say?” He huffed at him. “I don’t buy it.”

“We learned so we can rise even a little bit in the garbage of a place. People who are used to the sunlight like you guys are wont understand.”

The female chipped in. “That’s enough. Let him go. Don’t be cocky just because you’re soldiers.”

Mike lifted Levi’s head from the ground. Erwin walked over to him and knelt in front of him. “My name is Erwin Smith, the person to my left is Y/n Jaeger. And your name is?”

He spoke, his voice shaky still from the sudden trauma. “Levi.”

I knelt down beside Erwin, making sure that the raven haired man got a good look at my face. “Levi… Why don’t we make a deal?” 

“A deal?”

Erwin’s face was serious. “I’ll let your crimes go unpunished, but in return you lend me your strength.”

Levi’s face had a looked of anger still. I smiled a devilish smile at him. “Join the Survey Corps Levi.”

He was taken aback by my statement. He narrowed his eyes at me. “And if I refuse?”

We both stood back up. I crossed my arm and smirked. “The Military Police will have you, considering all your crimes, you and your friends won’t be treated very nicely.” I turned around, letting my cloak flow in the wind. “Choose your option.” I could feel Erwin’s smile on me as he saw his handywork coming into play. 

It took him a second, but he answered, almost reluctantly. “Fine.” His two friends show him a glare. He spat on the ground next to him, a small amount of blood coming out. “I’ll join the Survey Corp.”

*Present day*

Eren’s mouth dropped. “The Commander?”

Levi popped his head around the corner, placed his hand on my waist. “What’s going on?” 

I hadn’t even heard him coming. We both jumped and started cleaning in the room wherever we stood. “Sir!” We spoke in unison. 

Levi stepped into the room and looked at Eren. “Your cleaning is lamental.” He definitely didn’t look too pleased. “Back upstairs, now.”

Eren jumped in place, saluting Levi with his hand to his heart. “Yes sir.” Eren dashed from the room, leaving Levi and I alone.

I turned to Levi. “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough.” He walked to the window and grabbed the cloth on the window sill, wiping down the windows.

I walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his waist. “Do you care if I tell Eren how you got here? I think it will help boost his spirit a little. He needs that.”

Levi turned to me, pulling me into him. “I wish you wouldn’t, but you know as well as I do that me telling you know is going to do absolutely nothing to stop you.” He kissed the top of my head. ‘You’re too strong willed.”

I looked up toward him. “And where do you think I learned that one. Between Erwin and you I was doomed from the start.”

Levi huffed. “If you say so, my love.”


	8. Part 8

We all gathered around the table, munching on your dinner, attempting to enjoy each other’s company. The squad was clearly still unsure of Eren as their conversation drifted from the recon mission we would all be enduring in a month’s time to the fact that they still had no clue how Eren’s powers worked and didn’t trust him. Eld was the first to mention his concerns directly. “Think of how many people lost their lives in the fight to take back Wall Maria. Then hope comes in a form never expected.” He turned his gaze from his cup of tea to Eren. “One that we’re not even entirely sure that we can deal with.”

I was getting awfully tired at the wisecracks from the men of this squad toward my brother. My eyes turned to daggers and I could feel Levi nudge me with his foot, clearly knowing I was about to go off on him.

Eld continued, not even realizing that I had gotten angry. “Most of us still find it hard to believe, so how does it work? This whole change into a Titan trick. Really.”

Eren was upset about them not trusting him as well, I could hear it in his voice. He didn’t blame them for it tho. “I wish I could tell you, but the fact is my memories are not clear. Guess it’s kind of like being in a trance.” His voice brightened up a little as he tried to explain anything he knew about his powers to them. “I do know that the trigger seems to be hurting myself in some way. Like biting my hand.”

Levi lifted his glass. “You’re not going to get anything out of him.” He took a sip. “Not that you know who won’t have a go at it.” I shot him a glance, knowing full well who he was referring too. “You’ll be lucky to come out of it alive if that one lay into you.” He put his glass back down. “Of course, it’s only a matter of time.”

I growled at him. “Will you stop scaring him, Levi?”

Eren’s face turned to terror. “Who are you talking about?”

Like she had been paged to the room we heard a loud bang. “OW!” Hange was here, announcing herself without really meaning too. Petra stood and grabbed the piece of wood that had been holding the door shut, allowing Hange to come in. Zoe rubbed her forehead, pain clearly emanating in that spot. “I’m so sorry.” She sauntered in. “Good evening Team Levi!” She raised a hand to us. “How is castle life treating everyone?”

Levi sighed. “You’re too early.”

“Am I? I suppose I couldn’t help myself.” She stood behind me.

Eren looked over at her. “Section Commander Hange?”

“Hello, Eren. In the event you haven’t pieced it together yet it’s my job to spearhead the Scout Regiment’s research efforts. Essentially, I poke and prod our captive Titan specimens.” Her face lit up at the mention of her babies. “I’d very much like your help.”

Eren was confused. “My help? In what way? What would I have to do?” He looked at me, a clear look of wondering what to do is offered to me. I smiled at him to try to calm him.

“Join me of course.” Zoe’s face twisted in anticipation. “On a quest of scientific discovery.”

“I’m happy to help, except, I’m afraid it’s not up to me. I’m under close restrictions under the order of the higher-ups, you see.”

Hange was having none of that. She glanced up at Levi. “Levi, what’s on the docket for him tomorrow?”

Levi scoffed. “Clearing out all the weeds.”

“Excellent then. It’s a plan.” She knelt to him and grabbed his hand, glory shining in her brown eyes. “Young man, tomorrow will be grand.”

Eren looked nervous. “Oh…kay… but, uh, just so I’m clear, what exactly will I be doing?” She squeezed his hand more, causing him to wince a little. “Are you running experiments or something?”

We all looked around at each other, watching the look on Hange’s face. Her excitement was about to get the best of her as we all mumbled under our breath, hoping that Eren would hear it. Oluo grasped his tea cup. “Idiot, shut up.”

I cleared my throat, attempting to get my brother’s attention, mumbling as well. “Stop talking Eren.”

Hange stared longingly toward him. “Ahhh, I knew it, you possess a curious mind, just like your sister.”

We all started standing and walking slowly away from the table. Hange was about to go off on a tangent and none of us wanted to be caught in the crossfire. Levi wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me toward the door. As we turned to leave I caught eyes with Eren. “Night little brother, good luck.”

Levi led us down the hallway, toward the room we would be staying while in this giant castle. He spoke as we walked. “You really need to cool it when it comes to Eren. I know you’re worried about him, but they’re your squad. You know they won’t do anything to hurt him unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

I sighed. “I know, it’s just hard when I know that they’re all after him. I know they’d all cut him down in two seconds if they had too, but I know that I couldn’t.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. That’s why the five of us are here. He’s your brother. Not a single one of them expect you to be able to do something like that. You’re the last person in the squad we would expect to lay a hand on him.”

* * * * * *

When we reached our door he moved his arm from my shoulder and opened the door for me. “Ladies first.” He motioned forward.

I entered the room. The stone walls of the castle didn’t let much heat in, the room was like an icebox. We each stripped our jackets off and boots and climbed eagerly into the bed, both exhausted from the events of the day.

The blankets weren’t doing any justice to the cold air that surrounded us so Levi wrapped an arm around me, pulling me as close to him as he could. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I rolled over to face him and buried my face into his chest, nestling myself between his neck. “Levi?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yea?”

“Do you think we’ll ever lead a normal life?”

His eyes opened back up, gazing down upon me. “What do you mean by normal?”

“A life where the two of us can finally settle down. It’s been six years since we met Levi, we’ve had anything but a normal life together.” He ran my finger around the material of the shirt on his chest. “I want the normal life, or at least as normal as we’ll ever get. Sure, we have a place together, and that’s normal, but that’s not what I mean.”

“What’s normal life for someone in the Scouts, Y/n? We barely spend any time at the house we share together.” He kissed the side of my head. “We see each other all the time, but I know what you mean. You mean the nice home life with the kids running around, stay at home mom, dad comes home from work to be greeted with open arms…We’ll never have exactly that.”

“Even just a part of it Levi… any of it.” I could feel a tear slide down my cheeks as I started to think about my mother and father. “I have no one but Eren from my family left Levi. I’m never going to be the type that doesn’t want her own family. We always said we’d talk about this farther on down the road, that was years ago now, we’ve never even touched on the subject.”

“Think about our lives Y/n, what aspect of our lives even gives us time for kids? He ran a thumb over my cheek. “I’m not saying I don’t want any, I’m just saying that we have to think about everything when considering it.”

I sighed. “I know. I just… I want that feeling, the feeling of being a mother Levi, someone that will love you unconditionally, you can screw up a thousand times over but the love in their eyes will never change.”

“I’ll make a deal with you…” He was hesitant. “When we have your brother officially in our custody for good, when he’s officially a member of the scouts with no strings attached and we have no one els we have to worry about because we’re obligated too… we’ll at least stop trying to prevent it.”

My eyes lit up some. “You mean it Levi?”

He breathed out heavily. “I don’t mean we’re going to try to have a kid Y/n, we’re just not going to keep the possibility of it from happening any more.” He closed his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. “I guess I can’t admit that I wouldn’t mind having that same thing in the future. We’re thirty-two. I guess it’s now or never.”

I could feel the warmth in my cheeks building. “I love you, Levi.” I curled myself into his body. “I can’t wait for that day to come, you’ll make the best dad.”

He huffed. “I love you too, Y/n.”

* * * * * *

Sun shone through the windows of the castle the next morning, Levi and I still intertwined together. If the sun hadn’t shone through so brightly we would probably have remained sleeping a lot longer. As I attempted to unwrap myself from him his grip tightened. “No, not yet.”

I laughed. “What do you mean Levi? It’s morning, it’s time to get up.” I tried again, the attempt was futile.

“Just lay here a little longer. I’m sure they’re all just getting up too.” He knew as well as I did that when we were all out together and working the other four people in the squad wasn’t able to do anything for themselves, always looking to Levi on what to do next. “They’ll be able to get the day started without me.”

“Sure they will Levi.” I put my hand on his hip and placed my lips on his. “If we’re going to lay here a little longer why don’t we make the most of it?”

I could feel Levi smile through the kiss, he pushed me onto my back and kept his lips to mine. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t.” A knock sounded on the door of our room and Levi broke off the kiss, annoyance painted on his face. “Yea?”

It was Petra, the woman was always right on time to ruin any moment between us that she could. “Sorry sir, I heard you guys talking in here. We’re all up and ready to go, we just need our orders.”

Levi groaned and flopped onto the bed next to me. “I’ll be out in a minute, get everyone in the dining room, I’ll meet you all there.”

“Eren is already down there sir, Hange never let him leave last night. He looked pretty exhausted.” She paused. “But I’ll get everyone together Captain.”

When Levi was sure she walked away he spoke. “Every time. Why do we even try to have moments when we’re on missions?”

I raised my eyebrows. “You’re asking me? The girl is in love with you Levi. She has been since the day you asked her to be in the squad.”

He glanced over at me. “Do I sense some jealousy, Ms. Jaeger?”

I slapped his gut, sending him sitting up with surprise, but he laughed. “Shut up Ackerman. If anyone is jealous of anyone else it’s her.”

He sat up completely and grabbed his jacket off the chair next to the bed. “You know you have no reason to be, right?”

I brushed my hair back with my fingers. “I know Levi, I never doubt you. I know you better than that.”

Another smile tugged at his lips, turning to a smirk. “Good.” He kissed my forehead and exited the room, leaving me to get ready for the day in peace.


	9. Part Nine

By the time I reached the common area everyone was already down there. I entered the doorway and stretched, a yawn covering my face. Eren sat at the table with Hange, she was still rambling about Titans. Poor Boy. His face looked like he would pass out at any moment. As I entered the room and stood next to the rest of the group I heard her words. “Now let’s review shall we?” 

We all groaned in the corner and as we turned to make our exit a member of the scouts burst through the door. “Section Commander Hange!” Hange stopped talking and looked to them. “It’s the test subjects, they’ve been killed. 

I had never seen Zoe move so quickly in her life. We all grabbed our cloaks from the hanger by the door and made our way out of the building. Who would do such a thing? They were tied down, they weren’t a threat. 

When we all reached where they were holding the Titans Hange jumped off her horse, running as fast as her legs would carry her. I turned to Levi and the rest of them. “I’m going with Zoe, you guys go see Erwin.”

Levi nodded to me. “Take Eren with you.”

Eren jumped from his horse and followed me as I jumped from mine. As we got closer to where they had been holding the Titans I could already hear the mortified shrieks coming from my best friend. 

Zoe held her head in her hands and fell to her knees. “How could this happen?! Someone tell me this isn’t real!”

I looked behind me at my brother. “Stay here.” I slowly approached Zoe. I hadn’t seen her this distraught in a long time. I put my hand on her shoulder and knelt down next to her. “Zoe, I’m right here.” She turned to me and buried herself in my arms, shrieking into my shoulder. 

I heard the squad come up behind us. Eren looked to Levi. “How did this happen?”

Levi watched on as I tried to comfort the one person I knew could never be comforted right now. “Let it go, it’s a matter for the Military Police now.”

Levi left him, but Erwin walked up behind him. As Erwin spoke to Eren our eyes met. “What is it you think you see?” Eren’s eyes grew wide. “Who do you think the real enemy is here?” Eren didn’t say anything, he just stared at him in confusion. “Ignore me. Loaded question.” Even I was confused by his statement, but before I could say anything to him he walked away with Levi on his heels. 

* * * * * * 

Eren tended to his chores as the rest of the squad watched on. None of them lifted a finger but me to help him. We both held buckets up to the horse’s mouths, hoping they would get some food into them when Gunther spoke up. “Hey Eren, do you know if any of your classmates are planning on joining the scouts?”

The Recruitment Drive was tonight. Anyone from the training classes that graduated was able to choose which branch they wanted to join. Eren looked over at them. “Yea, there’s a few.” He turned to the horse. “Or at least, there were. I’m really not so sure now.”

Levi’s horse approached and as he stopped abruptly we heard a shout come from Gunther. “Fall in!”

We all gathered around him. He looked to the three of us that had been outside. “Make ready, we’re going on Patrol.” Gunther and Eld saluted him and left, obeying their orders. 

Eren came running up behind me, stopping next to me. He saluted him. “Good morning Captain, reporting for duty.”

“Eren, you will stay within ten meters of your sister and me at all times. The only reason you’re out of your cell is that I’m keeping an eye on you. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” A small nod from Eren was given. 

“Let’s ride then.”

I put my hand on my shoulder. “Grab my horse Eren.” As Eren ran off and left Levi and me by ourselves my worry started to show. “We’re leaving early?” All Levi did was nod. “Why Levi? Erwin was dead set on waiting an entire month before we went out. He wanted us to fully grasp Eren’s ability if we can.”

“And he thinks that we’ve grasped it as well as we can right now. We need to see him out in the field before we can say more. He wants us back in town for two days, then we leave. The new recruits we get in tonight will be tried on this mission.” His face turned serious. “You are to stay within ten meters of me at all times as well. I need you to stay objective out there Y/n, you know what that means.”

I swallowed hard. “I will. I promise.”

Eren approached with the horses and we all climbed on, following Levi at full speed. Tonight was the night of the ceremony. I couldn’t believe that Erwin was going to take a chance at having the mission two days early. I couldn’t believe that he was going to take brand new recruits out there. That wasn’t like him at all. I couldn’t deny that it would be good to spend a couple of nights in my own home again tho. 

* * * * * *

When we were all back in town the squad split up, using the last two days to spend some time with our families since we knew we were all about to leave the walls. Levi and I had talked about keeping Eren with us for the next couple of days. I couldn’t bring myself to leave him in a cell until we left. The familiar surroundings that welcomed us when we unlocked the front door of our apartment were like heaven. The pictures of Levi and I hat hung on the wall, the pictures of my family from another time that sat on the coffee table in the living room as you entered. 

I pointed to the back hall and smiled at Eren. “The guest bedroom is right down that hall and the bathroom is right next to it.” I had forgotten that in all the years Levi and I had been together and living in this apartment Eren had never been there. I pointed behind us. “If you need anything during the night Levi and I’s room is over there.” Our room was on the other side of the kitchen. 

The night quickly approached us, time going by at fifty times the speed since we were about to embark on a mission. It always had right before them. 

I stood in our bathroom that connected to our bedroom, closing the door behind me. Just that small difference had alerted Levi as he came into the room. It wasn’t like me to shut the door behind me. I couldn’t help it this time. My nerves were shot, all that had been running through my mind all day was the possibility of us having to kill Eren. Nausea took over as I jumped for the toilet, wrapping myself around the bowl. 

Levi knocked softly on the door after a second. “Open the door Y/n.” I had forgotten I had locked it so I slowly crawled over and did so, returning to the toilet a second later. Levi walked over to me and knelt down slowly, taking my hair in his hands and holding it back. I could hear a small sigh come from him as he pulled me into his arms, sitting on the cold bathroom floor. “Stop stressing yourself out. You’re just making yourself weaker. You have to stay strong for him.”

I leaned into him. “I can’t help it. What if something happens and you guys have to kill him?” I could feel the knots in my stomach coming back but I ignored them. “What if you have to be the one to do it, Levi?”

“I promise that I’m going to avoid having to at all costs, and you know that the rest of the squad will do that same. You know that we have your back as well as Eren’s. He’s all you have left and we all know that. We don’t want to see anything happen to him.” He brushed my hair back with his hand and kissed the top of my head. “Now brush your teeth and come to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. We have to take Eren to meet more of the members before we leave.”

I nodded and sat up slowly. My stomach stopped doing flips as my anxiety calmed a little. I would never understand how Levi was able to do that for me. A rough day of training was ahead for us. It was now or never to get some sleep.

* * * * * * 

Daybreak approached without warning and as I rolled over to say good morning to Levi my arm fell onto the empty bed. My eyes opened and I hopped out. Levi was always right there when I woke up. I swung the door to the bedroom open. “Levi?!”

Eren was at the kitchen table, a cup of warm tea in his hands. “He told me to wait for you and meet him at the training area when you woke up. He’s already there with Hange. Today’s the day they’re gonna stick me in the well and hope I can figure out how to transform again.”

I felt that same uneasy feeling creeping up on me again. I held my finger up to Eren and turned back for the bedroom. When I returned a moment later Eren looked worried. “I’m fine. Don’t worry little brother. It’s just my nerves.”

Eren relaxed a little, but I could tell he wasn’t going to let me off that easy. He’d be watching me the rest of the day. Guilt riddled his face, he knew my nerves were about him, but I would never admit that to him. 

* * * * * * 

We approached the well on horseback, Hange, and Levi already there waiting for us. We both hopped off the horse and I gave them each a weak smile. The flipping in my stomach hadn’t gone away this time. Not a good sign. Levi walked over to me as Hange directed Eren on what to do when he was in the well. “Are you okay?” He placed a hand on the small of my back. 

“I’m fine.” My voice was weak, even I could hear it.

His eyes watched me even though he didn’t protest to what I had said. Hange looked down the wall at Eren. “Are you ready my dear? When we’re a safe distance from the well I’ll fire off a smoke signal. What happens after that is entirely up to you.”

The day was still breaking, the sun still barely risen. I watched the clouds float by as I listened to them speak. Eren raise his hand and shouted back to her. “Ready when you are Commander.” We hopped onto the horses and Levi grabbed the reins to Eren’s horse, leading it up the hill with us. Levi grabbed his signal flare and handed it to Hange, letting her shoot it off.

We waited in anticipation for it to happen but after a few minutes, Hange grew confused. “I don’t understand it. Maybe he missed the signal?”

“Perhaps,” Levi watched the well with intensity. “Or perhaps we’re naive to think he can just turn it on and off.” Levi advanced and hopped down, approaching the well with me in tow. “Eren, enough, we’re done for today.” He could tell there was something wrong before he even reached him. 

I looked down the well at my brother and my eyes grew wide. He stared back up at us with defeat in his eyes. Blood covered his hands and mouth. I grabbed for the ladder, but Levi pulled me back. Eren’s fearful voice broke my heart. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I can do it now.”

* * * * * * 

We all sat around a table, other scouts filling in the area as the day passed by. Eren wouldn’t let himself feel alright about what had happened earlier. He was so upset that he hadn’t been able to transform that he was beating himself up. I stood next to Levi a little distance from the table, just far enough away that they wouldn’t hear us. “What do we do Levi?”

“We do nothing.” He took a sip from the tea in his hands. “There’s nothing we can do about it. We just have to figure out what makes it so he can transform.” 

“Levi, the bites on his hands aren’t even healing. Usually, they’d be gone way before now.” 

His tone changed as he approached Eren, now worried about that. “They really don’t show any signs of healing?”

“None sir.” Eren rubbed the bandages on his hands. 

“No offense, but you’re not much good to us in this form.” I glared at Levi, his words cutting me. “If you can’t change then our plans for Wall Maria go up in smoke.” Levi’s tone changed from worry to anger. “Pull it together, and that’s an order.”

I watched his pissed of figure leave the table and sat next to my brother. “Don’t take it to harshly.” Petra approached him and my glance changed to her. I hated it when she even went near him alone. “He doesn’t mean to be so angry, he’s just got a lot riding on this plan.” I stood from the table and hoped that I had eased my brother’s mind some, but I couldn’t let the one that was lovestruck by Levi spend too much time with him.

As I listened to Petra question Levi about the whole operation we were all hit with intense heat and wind. I looked behind me and held my arms up, debris swarming the area. The other three members of Squad Levi were flying through the air and Titan steam now filled where the picnic table had been. My heart started to pound out of my chest as the smoke cleared. Eren was standing on top of a half transformed Titan’s arm. 

Eren desperately pulled at his arm, trying to break it loose from the Titan’s arm. “Damn it, why now?”

I ran for my brother at full speed, the rest of the squad reaching him as well. Each one of the four of them drew their blades, pointing them at Eren. My instincts kicked in and I stood in front of all of them, my own blades drawn, pointing them toward my team. “Leave him alone!”

As the steam cleared out more and Levi realized what had happened he ran to us, planting himself between the team and me. “Calm down!”

Eren was frantic behind us, he had thought that Levi was talking to him. “I’m sorry Captain I…” Then he saw the team standing with nothing but malice in their eyes as they watched him. 

Levi was trying hard to calm them down. “The situation is complicated. Now calm down.” He glanced back at me. “You too.”

I couldn’t calm myself. These people were threatening to hurt the only family I had left. “They need to put down their blades first!” The desperation in my voice was becoming all too familiar. “I won’t let them hurt him.”

I could hear Hange’s screaming coming from the distance. Cheer in her voice, but I couldn’t worry about that now. I had to protect Eren.

Eld was screaming now. The whole team about to erupt. “Eren, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Sir, please.” The pleading in Eren’s voice was about to send me into a rage as I listened to my team go after him. 

“Nobody gave you permission to transform! Did they?”

Levi’s calls were still falling on deaf ears. “I said calm down!”

Oluo was next. “Answer the question Eren. What got into you?”

I pointed my sword directly at Oluo. “Try to say he did it on purpose again! I dare you!”

Eld walked toward him, each step making my heart pound. “Leave it, explanations can come later.” He pointed his sword. “First things first, you need to persuade us that you’re not hostile like your life depends on it.” His next words made my eyesight turn red. “Prove it or we kill you!”

I moved my sword from Oluo and swiftly moved to Gunther. My blade inches from his throat. “Try it, Gunther. One wrong move and yours is over.”

Oluo spoke now that my blade wasn’t on him. “So much as move an arm and I’ll take your head off. This is the first and only warning you’ll receive. I could end you in a heartbeat, do you understand me, boy?”

Levi screamed again. “Oluo, how many times do I have to say it…” 

Petra interrupted him. “Captain, I need you to step away. You’re too close.” 

Hearing Petra’s words in my haze of anger made me turn to her, my sword still on Gunther. Levi noticed my eyes and spoke to her himself, afraid of what I might say. “Right now I believe you’re the ones that need to step away. DO IT!”

“Why on earth?”

“Gut feeling.” With each passing second Levi was growing angrier and angrier.

Eld’s face was sweating. “Eren better say something.”

My head was spinning as Oluo started in again. “Don’t try anything!”

“Prove you’re not hostile.”

“I’ll do it, I swear to god.”

Eren finally was overcome with anger. “Be quiet! All of you just be quiet!”

Levi approached me slowly, his hand resting on my arm. My eyes still saw nothing but red as he slowly lowered my sword from Gunther’s throat. My breath was shaky as I watched him. “They won’t hurt him. I’m right here.” 

I could barely catch my breath as Hange came from behind us, screaming my brother’s name. “Eren!” As she reached him she looked rabid. “I want to touch the arm, I wanna touch it.” The woman started to drool. “Pretty please with sugar on top. Let me touch this glorious thing.”

Eren objected. “I don’t think that’s such a good…” Hange approached it anyway. “Wait no!” 

Her hand touched the arm and she instantly tore it away. She turned around and slid onto her knees on the ground. “Son of a bitch! That mother is hot with no skin. This is the best day in the history of science.”

One of her squad members ran up behind her. “You’re a maniac.”

She turned back to Eren. “Are you not burning up? What’s it like? How’s it connected to your hand? You have to show me. I really really really wanna see!”

Eren pulled at his hand and Oluo spoke to him again. “Are you ignoring me? Don’t do anything stupid.”

As Eren’s hand let go I jumped for him, grabbing him right before he hit the ground, breaking his fall some. He leaned against me as I knelt down with him. Hange was screaming on the other side as Titan steam started to take away the Titan arm before us. “Oh no! What are you doing? Not so soon! I wanted to put it under the knife.”

Levi walked up beside us. Eren looked over at him, having a hard time catching his own breath. “Sorry captain.”

“So you feeling okay or what?”

He fought for his breath. “Not… exactly… No.” I wrapped my arms around him and put a hand on his head, brushing hair back. My little brother shouldn’t have to go through this.


End file.
